


Radiant

by Amelita, sexyfantasy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fae & Fairies, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyfantasy/pseuds/sexyfantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A single candle can both defy and define the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had just rained very hard in Shinjuku Central Park. The park was a small oasis of nature in the midst of the most prominent business district of Tokyo. It was the only bit of green for miles.

The air was wet, and it condensed on the little faerie's pale skin as he fluttered through it. Flying over and below the heavy branches of the sparse trees, he landed on large leaf leaf, resting in the dew. Breathing heavily, his slender chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. His delicate little wings fluttered, splashing the little droplets about like diamonds. The air was fresh, washing away the scent of the city, the cars and the trash. He happily splashed about in the sweet scented water, rinsing the soot of the city from his porcelain skin. After a while he tired and rested peacefully in the leaf, sighed and laying his head down on his elbows to look below. There was a bit of a chill to the air for Autumn was almost over. Akihito shivered a little when he got out of the water. He shook himself off as best he could and hopped into the air, holding his small body in his arms to protect himself from the cold wind as he flew.

It was almost time to go back underground, to sleep for the winter. But Akihito had wanted to see the park just once more. He loved the humans and the lights of the city.

Shinjuku park was a haven for the homeless of the area. At night, they slept in the bushes and benches and tunnels. Most were harmless, but some were quite nasty. He only took care of the nice ones. Akihito was a healing fairy. They sometimes got sick or injured and couldn’t afford doctors. Aki didn’t really understand the concept of money. But he knew you needed it to see doctors and they didn’t have any. So Akihito took care of them, healing their small hurts and their coughs and colds. His magic wasn’t very powerful. The magic of the fae was tied to nature and there was so very little of that in Tokyo. He was the last one of his kind; an ancient race of faeries driven nearly to extinction by modern civilization. Akihito wasn’t lonely though. Faeries weren’t capable of such emotions. They were given to emotions like fear or regret or anger. Faeries always just accepted what happened to them and the world around them. They never thought of the future or the past, only the now.

His beautiful wings glowed as he zipped through the park. He could have easily been mistaken for a firefly, even though it wasn’t the season for them at all. Akihito checked on Granny first, the little old lady who slept near the waterfall, her withered face perpetually smiling. She was surrounded by her friends and family, talking to them constantly. Unfortunately, she was the only one who could see them. Aki would have healed her mind if he could, but he didn’t have that kind of power. He fluttered his wings over her forehead, shimmering golden dust rained down upon her face and she sighed as her pleasant dreams became even sweeter.

Next, he checked on Fat man and Skinny man, Toy man and Blue shoes, healing their scrapes and bruises and sending them pleasant dreams. He was almost done making the rounds, saying goodbye to his charges for the winter when he spied a group of men standing near the waterfall. That was strange. They were businessmen, dressed in those stiff black suits he always saw. The business people often came in the daytime to eat their lunch, escaping from their large shiny cages for a while before returning to them. Aki never understood why they went back into the tall shiny rectangles that surrounded the park once they escaped. The park was so much nicer.

The waterfall was loud, the sound of the rushing water drowning everything out unless you were close to the men. Akihito was a very curious fairy, especially about unusual things. He wanted to hear what they were saying, so he flew in without a second thought.

There was a dirty bearded man on the left and three businessman on the right. One was very wide with blond hair, the other was shorter with glasses and the last one was tallest. He was very handsome Akihito couldn’t help but think to himself. Unusual eyes. His face was serious, it didn't look like he smiled much. He didn’t seem very nice, but Akihito liked him anyway.

The handsome one seemed empty somehow… That was the best Akihito could do to describe him. Faeries weren’t very good at understanding human emotions. Maybe he was sick. Aki wanted to sprinkle some dust on him to see if it would make him better. He tried but the man sneezed and swatted at Akihito like a mosquito.

Well hmmph.

Aki flew indignantly out of arm's reach and overlistened to their conversation.

Handsome man was responding to something the man with the goatee had just said. His deep voice was calm even though the other man’s face was flushed with anger.

“Yes, about that matter, arrangements were made and probably a little over budget. But that will be enough for you.”

The Bearded man clenched his fists, “You BASTARD! Saying that now! It will leave NOTHING for us. Nothing!”

“It’s your own fault Sakazaki, you should have been more careful with the shipments. My cut is the same as before. That is nonnegotiable. Perhaps next time you won’t be so negligent in choosing your distributors, if I decide, that there will even be a next time.”

The threat was obvious. His voice was scary. Akihito shivered from more than the cold. He was getting ready to fly away in fright when he noticed the angry man pull out a gun. Akihito knew what those were because he had once seen a homeless man shoot another man in the park. It punctured a hole in the man and no matter how much fairy dust Aki sprinkled over the wound, the red stuff didn’t stop flowing out of him. He died and Akihito couldn’t do anything to stop it. He didn’t want that to happen to the Handsome man, even if his voice WAS scary. The man with the goatee whipped it out so quickly, the Handsome man wasn’t going to have time to get out of his way! Akihito flew down and yanked on the greasy black hair with his small hands, jerking the bad man’s head back just as he pulled the trigger. The shot missed the man in the front, but it hit the man in the glasses!

Akihito's hands covered his mouth in horror. Oh NO!!! It was all his fault!

Akihito was blind to the man that ran away and completely forgot about the other two men standing there. He flew to the injured man on the ground. His glasses were broken, shattered on the ground. His eyes were closed and he had long ragged rip on the side of his head. And the red stuff was starting to pour out!!!

Oh dear, oh dear!!! Akihito wrung his hands and flew to and fro. He looked like frantic little pinpoint of light moving erratically in the dark. It would take lots and lots of fairy dust to fix him, he better get started, the sooner the better. He hovered right over the man’s injured head and fluttered his shimmering wings, glowing golden powder falling down and coating the man's face and the side of his head until Akihito was all out of fairy dust.

He landed on the man’s nose and walked down his cheek, peering at the injury inquisitively, hoping that his best was enough.  The hole was closing and the red stuff wasn’t leaking out anymore. He smiled and jumped up and down on the enormous cheek in excitement, his feet dimpling it. He startled when he noticed the man’s giant eyeball opening, fixing right on him. He gasped and meant to fly away but suddenly his wings were caught. He cried out in pain as they were pinched together and Akihito was lifted into the air by them. Oh it hurt! It hurt!!! Put me down! Aki thought desperately, please put me down!!

Handsome man held him up, his delicate wings pinned between two strong fingers as Akihito struggled to get free.

“Asami-san…what THE FUCK is that?”

Blond man spoke loudly, gruffly and Akihito looked up at him in surprise, freezing for a moment. His wide frightened eyes looked over to the Handsome man’s golden glowing eyes.

The handsome face shook slowly from side to side as he answered calmly, “I have no idea, but I certainly intend to find out”

His free hand pulled something out of his breast pocket. It was the last thing Akihito saw before a dark piece of silk fabric closed over him, trapping him inside the makeshift net.

Asami stared in astonishment at the struggling figure inside his handkerchief as he held it carefully closed at the top. Kirishima stood awkwardly, Souh at his elbow. His faithful secretary touched the side of his head curiously, gingerly, but his hand came away clean. Asami had watched the injury heal in seconds, leaving behind no trace. It was hard to believe, but Asami trusted his eyes. He knew what he had seen shouldn't be possible, but that didn't change the reality of it. Asami had never been one to flinch away from reality. Kirishima looked up in confusion.

“Asami-san, I appear uninjured but should perhaps still seek medical attention. I may have a concussion, I thought I saw a fa-"

Asami interrupted him. “Souh and I saw it too. Its right here.” Kirishima stared in disbelief at the wriggling bundle.

“Souh, grab one of the lanterns and bring it here."

The old lanterns were mounted on top of poles throughout the park, next to the paths and over the bridge Asami and his men now stood on. They used to be lit every night, but now only remained ornamentally, as the park was now lit by electricity. Souh snapped one off its base with ease, opening the door and pulling out the remains of the candle. He held it opened for Asami who tossed the bundle inside and snapped the door closed immediately, latching it. The three man watched with wonder in their eyes as the delicate, glowing wings struggled to emerge slowly and awkwardly from underneath Asami’s black silk handkerchief. Even through the smudgy film of dirt that covered the outer glass of the old lantern, it was perfectly obvious what it was. The glowing wings were attached to a tiny boy with blonde hair and large blue eyes, porcelain skin and the most delicate beautiful little face any of the men had ever seen, male or female. He was astonishingly lovely and impossibly small. No taller than Asami's thumb.

It was a fairy, glowing in the lantern, a radiant beam of light shooting out into the darkness that surrounded them.

-


	2. Chapter 2

Asami and his men were not the fanciful types. They were not given to flights of fancy or imagination. Their world was hard, gritty and dark. They were men used to meeting the world head on and facing the most brutal of realities without flinching. They were the kind of men who flourished in the dark. They were hard men. Cold, but not necessarily cruel. Only when they had to be. Other men might have fainted or screamed when faced with a creature from a fairytale; a sprite with glowing wings that SHOULD have only existed in the imaginations of children. As it was, to them, the fairy was simply another thing to be investigated and dealt with accordingly.

"What do you know about faeries?'

Kirishima shook his head blankly and Souh answered honestly, "Not a damn thing."

Asami nodded, "Well then, I guess he's coming with us."

The men were quiet the entire car ride back with Souh up front driving the limo.

Kirishima and Asami san were quietly discussing the imminent deaths of Sakazaki, his gang members and his family. It was important to send a strong message. No one doublecrossed Asami or his men. No one. Throughout the conversation their eyes kept flicking to the little fairy in the lantern and their voices kept edging lower and lower as if it was somehow sacrilegious to talk about such things in front of such a pure looking creature. The details were conveyed to Asami's men on the ground and finally, with the knowledge that the order would be carried out that same night, Kirishima and Asami lapsed into silence.

Both men sat staring at the beautiful wings in the lantern. The little fairy had fluttered around inside the lantern at first, but now seemed to be sleeping. He was curled up in Asami's handkerchief like a sleeping bag, the only thing visible were his wings that stuck out from underneath. All movement had completely stopped. He was hardly even glowing anymore.

He didn't move even as the lantern was carried from the car and into Asami's penthouse apartment.

They placed him carefully on Asami's enormous mahogany desk and Asami immediately pulled up the web browser. It was by far the strangest thing Asami had ever Googled.

They read in silence.... _.Faeries. Eternally young, sometimes winged, humanoids of small stature, having magical powers. Some were evil and some benevolent. Thought to be pagan deities or spirits of the dead, possibly angels. Even good fairies were noted for their mischief. Some pranks ascribed to them, such as tangling the hair of sleepers into "Elf-locks", stealing small items or leading a traveler astray, are generally harmless. Protection from their pranks, by such means as cold iron (iron is like poison to fairies, and they will not go near it)...._

"Iron" said Kirishima slowly and the three men looked across the desk in unison, realizing why the fairy had stopped moving. He wasn't asleep, he was dying. The lantern was made of old wrought IRON.

Asami quickly opened the door, carefully and gently pulling the tiny boy out, without touching the metal edges of the lantern. Kirishima took the lantern outside, as far away as possible. Asami carefully unwrapped the tiny figure from the black handkerchief and all three men bent low, their eyes fixed on his limp, lifeless body. He wasn't glowing. He didn't even look like he was breathing,

Asami crouched lower in his suit, eyelevel with the desk and rubbed the fairy's tiny cold chest with the tip of his finger, poking it gently, unsure of how exactly one might to perform CPR on a fairy. He and Souh jumped as Kirishima began clapping his hands together loudly, the other two men looking at him incredulously.

"I thought I heard somewhere....ah, nevermind" Kirishima adjusted his glasses awkwardly. Asami looked back at the tiny boy. He was so beautiful, so small and delicate. The thought that his actions had hurt him, however unintentionally, sent regret and sorrow stabbing into his heart. That was an organ he had been unaware of for quite a long time.

He wasn't quite ready to give up on him and continued rubbing his little chest in a circular stroking motion. He didn't know what else to do. The men were unconsciously holding their breath until finally... finally, one of the little wings twitched and his chest rose.

"Oh thank god" barked Souh gruffly. Asami looked over at him. His eyes actually looked a little watery. Asami's eyebrows nearly reached his hairline in surprise. Apparently his enormous bodyguard was as taken with the little fairy as he and Kirishima were. He would never have pegged Souh for the sentimental type. He didn't say anything about it though as his own heart had flooded with joy and relief when the fairy finally moved. He began squirming a little, rolling onto his side and curling up in a ball, his tiny pink mouth opening in a giant yawn. It was just about the cutest fucking thing he had ever seen.

Asami drew his handkerchief back up over the pale body. It was cold in his office. The temperature was dropping steadily outside, an unusual cold snap for this time of year.

"Would you like to see if I can procure some sort of tank or aquarium, Asami-san? A birdcage perhaps?"

He shook his head slowly. He had thought originally to trap the fairy and see if he could use him, sell him. He was what he was afterall; a ruthless businessman, drug trafficker and weapons dealer. But somehow the tiny fairy had touched something inside him that he didn't understand. As many men as he had killed and tortured in his lifetime, he had never felt regret like that before. The painful feeling he had in his chest when he thought he might have hurt or killed the little creature was not something he ever wanted to feel again. The thought of that radiant light being put out forever was intolerable. Asami was certainly no saint, but something about trying to cage a creature like that struck him as horribly, horribly wrong. He exhaled slowly.

"No.... No I think we've already established that he's not a bad fairy, not harmful, judging by the fact that your ear is still attached to your head Kirishima."

"Yes, a fact I am most grateful for"

"I will let him sleep here for the night, its much too cold to take him back and leave him outside as he is. If he is recovered, in the morning, I will let him go free."

Happy smiles crossed both of his loyal men's faces. It surprised him. That was something Asami hadn't seen in a long time, if ever, that he could remember. He excused them for the night and they left with a deep bow and one more long glance at the sleeping fairy on Asami's desk. His wings was glowing much brighter now.

Asami was left alone. He sat at his desk. His golden eyes narrowed. He watched the fairy sleep for a long, long time. The boy didn't look very comfortable laying on that hard desk like that....he went to his dressing room and opened one of his custom watch cases, carelessly dropping the $50,000 Rolex back inside the drawer, his eyes only interested in the case. It was very soft, padded inside and lined with blue velvet. And the perfect size for the tiny fairy.

He grabbed an ivory shoehorn to pick the boy up with and went back to the office, sliding it carefully under the balled up little fairy and rolling him over into the watch case. There, that looked a lot more comfortable.... But, he was shivering now. That silk handkerchief didn't seem like enough. Asami took the lighter out of his back pocket and held it carefully near the watch case. Per his size it was like a roaring fire. Even Asami could feel the warmth coming from the small flame. His shivers quickly subsided and Asami recovered him with a simple cotton handkerchief, and then cut off a piece of a thick hand-towel from his office bathroom. He tucked that over the tiny boy as well. He should be warm and toasty now.

But... he might be hungry. What did fairies eat anyway? Asami typed in the second most absurd thing he had ever Googled. "What do fairies eat?" He clicked on the first page that came up and began to read; Faeries love sugar, honey and all wild berries. Faeries drink mostly fresh water but also love milk or cream. They are very fond of honey cakes, and also any foods made with the spice saffron.

Asami snorted. Who the hell thought this crap up? Saffron? What the hell was saffron? He scoffed and went to his kitchen. It was not well stocked, to say the least. But he did have some creamer for his morning coffee. And a few pieces of stale biscotti. Those were like honey cakes right? He poured the creamer in the shot glass he normally used for his whiskey, after rinsing it carefully. It wouldn't do to get the little fairy drunk.

He placed the glass near the tiny makeshift bed and crumbled the biscotti into manageable pieces for him. Milk and cookies. Perfect....

Asami facepalmed. The boy wasn't Santa Claus for God's sake. But then again there was a fucking fairy sleeping in his watch case, who knows whether or not Santa Claus might be real too? He sat down and began to type another absurd question into Google before slapping himself mentally.

Enough.

He pushed his chair back and looked down at the sleeping fairy. He would be fine until morning. Asami turned off the desk light and closed the door.

Not ten minutes later Asami was back, staring down at the beautiful, radiant faerie contemplatively with his arms folded. What was the worst that could happen? He might wake up with dreadlocks? He decided to give into the ridiculous urge and gently gathered up the tiny sleeping boy's bed AND his milk and cookies. He carried it all back to his bedroom, placing them carefully on his bedside table. He wanted to be close at hand if the little fairy woke up and needed something. Something about the tiny creature was rousing protective instincts in him that he didn't even know he had....and a strange feeling in his chest he didn't understand. Maybe he should see a doctor.

Asami laid awake for a long, long time. It wasn’t unusual. Sleep was always a hard thing for him to obtain. His mind was always racing, always aware. And his sleep was never deep, never restful. Asami Ryuichi was never really free of the dark, not even in his dreams.

-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignore what it says under the chapter heading, thats just who uploaded it. This chapter was written by Sexyfantasy, beta'd by me. She took it upon herself to help me finish one of my long abandoned stories and for that I am most grateful. I am eager to see where she takes us!

The thing he was lying in was nothing like he had every felt before, it was warmer and softer than anything he could have imagined. Akihito put out his hand to feel the fabric. It was thick and squishy. The little fairy stretched and yawned in the velvety box. He was feeling cozy, warm and toasty, nothing like his makeshift den underneath the roots of the big oak tree in the park, where he hibernated in the winter time.

His little den was very nice and perfect for the winter. It was in the tunnels that went deep, deep down into the ground where the heat from the earth was. He shared those tunnels with the blind little moles who had made them. They were not particularly friendly animals but none would have dreamed of harming a fairy. Even the most ferocious of predators were protective of fairies. On particularly cold nights, there was one fat old mole that would let Akihito snuggle up to his hairy naked side and share his warmth. The winter months were always terribly boring for Akihito down deep underground but he made the best of it. His wings glowed all on their own so light was not a problem. Food was, but Akihito was very good at squirreling away all kinds of nuts and berries and things called Twinkies that seemed to last forever. Akihito mostly subsisted on junk food but that was true of most fairies. They loved sweets. He had decorated the inside of his den with colorful papers and plastic and some funny colorful straws that twirled up in a loop that he kept propped in the corners. He had colorful pages from the comics in the newspapers torn out and hung up on the walls so that he was kept company by Snoopy and BeetleBailey as well as the children from Family Circus and Calvin and Hobbes. The floor was covered with scraps of worn cloth spread out like a rug over the cold packed dirt. There was a little table made from an overturned little box and chairs made out of the little plastic thingies that went in the middle of pizza boxes to keep the cheese from sticking to the lid. Tucked in the corner was a faded purple sock that Akihito used as a bed. It was a cozy bed, more like a sleeping bag really, but Akihito had liked it. It hadn’t been nearly as warm or soft as the thing he was lying in now.

He rolled over and curiously patted at the velvet surface he was laying on and then clumsily emerged from underneath the washcloth into a darkened room. He didn’t know where he was but fairies weren’t the sorts of creatures to be frightened or anxious, Akihito was merely curious. His glowing wings lit the room with a dull greenish sort of hue but it was enough for Akihito to see a plain bare room. He was up on some sort of table with a lamp and below him was a bed. In that bed lay the Handsome man.

The little fairy’s memories from the night before came rushing back to him and he smiled at the memory of saving the man in the glasses but then frowned at the memory of being picked up by his wings and put inside an iron lantern. Akihito wrinkled his teeny button nose. The iron had made him feel very sick and nauseous and it had been very inconsiderate of the man to trap him inside it. He flew to stand beside his head with his hands on his hips, his tiny feet indenting on the pillow.

The man was breathing deep and even, but his face was hard with anger, his brow furrowed in distress. He was not having pleasant dreams. That made Akihito feel rather sad. He smoothed his tiny hand over the sleeping man’s face and then fluttered his wings to spread golden dust over his head. His handsome face immediately relaxed in restful repose. Akihito smiled and then frowned. He still hadn’t completely forgiven him for picking him up by the wings and imprisoning him in the lantern. That had been very painful. A mischievous smile crossed the lovely fairy’s face and he moved to stand above the Handsome man’s head. Akihito picked up a lock of his hair. It was raven black and very silky. He could tell the man took good care of his hair, brushing it and keeping it clean. Akihito smirked mischievously he began to roll the smooth hair into balls, tugging and twining them and braiding them into knots all over his head. The snarls were going to take quite a bit of time to unravel. Akihito nodded his head triumphantly as he took his revenge but then a wave of tiredness pass over him and his chin dipped down on his chest. Akihito laid down on the pillow. It was even fluffier and softer than the box and better because he could feel the warmth of the man’s skin.

The poor lonely, touch starved fairy snuggled closer and closer and then just a wee bit closer. The rhythmic sound of the man’s breathing lulled him right to sleep.

It was dark in the room when Asami woke and for the first time, it was because of his expensive blackout shades and not because it was still dark outside. The sun was high in the sky outside. He had slept in. He had actually slept in. He opened his eyes, feeling refreshed and rested like never before. He had slept like a baby the entire night through, not waking once. He lifted his head to look at the clock and that was when he noticed the watch case. Empty. The washcloth ‘quilt’ lay discarded on the floor.

His heart suddenly filled with irrational disappointment. The little fairy had obviously woken up in the middle of the night and flew back to the park without him knowing. Which only made sense of course, it was the logical for him to want to escape…. Asami turned back to the bed and noticed the little fairy sleeping soundly on the pillow next to him.

His heart pulled in his chest. It was a strange feeling that he had never experienced before. He settled down next to him with his head propped up on his arm. He didn’t want to wake up the sleeping fairy. He knew as soon as he did, he would have to let him go. He really wanted to keep him but it felt wrong to cage such a beautiful creature. For now he just wanted to watch him sleep. He was the most incredible thing he had ever seen. He was the most beautiful thing too. He was small enough he could have slept curled up in Asami’s hand though perfectly proportioned for his size with long lovely legs, graceful limbs and pale creamy skin. He was naked and the curve of his plump little bottom was perfectly round and cute. His hair was a radiant gold and his face was utterly angelic, with long dark lashes, an adorable button nose and tiny little pouty mouth with cupid lips. Asami smirked when he noticed that his ears were slightly pointed on the top. His wings fascinated Asami. He could not decide what color they were. From one angle they looked like an iridescent blueish green and then from others he could see pinks and purples and ever shimmering gold. They reminded him of dew on spiderwebs, a shimmering spot of oil in the ocean, or a soap bubble floating on air, both impossibly beautiful and delicate at the same time. He regretted the way he had handled those delicate wings the night before and was relieved to see there appeared to be no tears or damage.

He had no idea how much time had passed but he hardly moved, hardly even breathed for fear of waking the tiny boy. Work could wait, for how many people on earth had had the chance to watch a fairy sleep?

Finally the little fairy stretched like a kitten and let the most beautiful crystalline sound when he yawned his little lips smacking. Asami couldn’t help but chuckle at how utterly adorable he was and the sound rumbled through the quiet bedroom, shaking the pillow a bit like an earthquake. That was when the little fairy woke and looked up at Asami. His gaze was calm, brave and fearless and Asami’s cold heart was instantly captured by those bold, beautiful eyes.

The little fairy had been taught since a he was but a spark to avoid humans. They would capture him and try to make him grant their wishes. They would put him in a jar and try to keep him like a pet. They would tear off his wings and he would lose his magic. All of those things Akihito had heard whispered from other fairies and fairies were generally very, very secretive folk and it helped that humans generally saw what they expected to see. And they never expected to see a fairy. Well sometimes the young ones did, tugging on their mother’s hand and pointing excitedly at him, but he would always be gone by the time the older ones turned around. Akihito had no desire to disappear before the eyes that watched him now.

He was not afraid of those eyes. The night before, those amber eyes had been cold and empty. Now they were warm and full of something Akihito couldn’t understand but it made him feel something he had never felt before. And somehow, instinctively, Akihito knew he had put that there.

He felt that this human was different, that this human somehow needed him. Akihito didn’t know why or how, but fairies were very intuitive things and they tended to go with their guts instead of thinking things through. Akihito had already made up his mind to help this human, whether he wanted him to or not, but first that meant figuring out how he needed to be helped. Perhaps he was sick, or maybe injured?

Without hesitation, the tiny fairy flew up and landed on Asami’s chest and start walking up and down on the bulky muscles, dimpling the skin on his biceps and shoulder with his tiny feet and then coming to stand by his neck. Asami was watched the little creature more with fascination. He almost seemed to be examining him though for what Asami couldn’t tell. He flew over his head, looking at him from all angles and then stopped and laid down on Asami’s chest, his head pressed just to the left of his sternum. He seemed to be listening to the heart beat. Asami let him do as he pleased, enamored by his courage. After a bit the little sprite looked up at him, his eyes wide and clear and blue and Asami finally broke the silence.

“Hello” He said quietly and the little fairy’s wings fluttered. There was a high pitched tickling sound, like chimes swaying on a breezy summer day. Asami assumed that was his way of saying ‘hello’ back.

Asami wasn’t sure what to say next but the little fairy suddenly looked down at his own teeny stomach and patted it with a questioning look at Asami. The adorableness of his cocked head and hungry looking expression was just too funny. The dark haired man threw his head back and laughed, for the first time in years, sending the fairy flying up and down with the rippling of his stomach. The fairy lifted into the air, hovering over Asami’s head and the big man threw his legs over the side of the bed and stood, clad only in his black boxers. He tugged on a pair of loungepants and a white undershirt and then patted his shoulder, “Alright little one, lets get you something to eat.”

The fairy made an eager happy tinkling sound and perched himself right on that broad shoulder like he was meant to be there. And maybe, he was.

Asami still had not noticed the condition of his hair.

-


	4. Chapter 4

Afraid of accidentally moving too fast and knocking the little one to the ground, Asami gently held up his hand and helped the fairy to the counter. The tiny blond walked to and fro, peering into all the containers curiously while Asami watched him from the corner of his eye. He laughed when the fairy found the pepper and sniffed it, his tiny face screwing up and then he sneezed so hard he nearly toppled backward off the counter. Asami caught him gently and placed him on his bottom. He looked up with his face still all scrunched up and then sneezed again, a teeny little “Aaa-cho!”. Asami smiled and handed him a napkin. The fairy could have made a tent from it, but he accepted it politely and blew his nose, wings fluttering behind him and then folded it like a sheet and used it to sit on to separate his bare bottom from the cold granite of the counter. Asami was keenly aware of his interest as he watched him prepare breakfast. Asami didn’t make any more than usual because after all, how much could a fairy the size of his thumb possibly eat? He made white rice, natto and fried egg but when he offered it to the teeny blond the boy seemed less than interested. He wrinkled his nose and then looked up at Asami with a hungry, plaintive expression and patted his belly again.

Asami muttered to himself, “Right.... Sweets then, fairies like sweets….”

He personally hated sweets and so rarely kept them on hand. He broke off another piece of the stale biscotti and handed it to the fairy who began to gnaw on it. The fairy looked as if he was going to break his teeth trying to get a bite of it. Asami took it away from him and threw it in the trash. He had to have something sweet around here …. suddenly he remembered some chocolate peppermint bark left in the freezer since the Christmas before. He had been meaning to throw it away and just never gotten around to it.

The chocolate was cold and hard so Asami decided to try heating it up, just a bit, because he was afraid the tiny fairy might hurt his teeth on it. He zapped it 10 seconds in the microwave but it appeared even that was too much. The chocolate had melted into a glob on the plate. The fairy didn’t seem to mind one bit. He clapped his teeny hands and settled himself right down on the warm ceramic. A small white hand pinched off a piece of the mint chocolate and he took a big bite and then another and another, all the while making happy humming sounds. Asami assumed that meant he approved.

“Good?”

The fairy bobbed his little blond head happily, there was chocolate smeared all over his mouth and cheeks and hands. The little guy was going to need bath once he was through but Asami was happy if he was happy. He picked up the plate, tiny boy and all and sat him on the table next to him as he ate his own breakfast. The fairy looked interestedly at the coffee but wrinkled his nose once he got a whiff. He did like the creamer though and took a great big gulp. Asami didn’t think it was a very healthy breakfast but then again he supposed fairies might be a bit like hummingbirds and probably needed lots and lots of sugar. The boy had finished off his piece of chocolate and was now happily licking the remains off of his fingers. Asami paused with forkful of rice halfway to his mouth. It was the cutest thing Asami had ever seen in his entire life. He was having trouble keeping his eyes off the beautiful little boy, his golden locks and pale skin and long, sensuous limbs and so it wasn’t surprising when he missed his mouth and poked himself in the lip with a sharp fork tine.

“Ouch!” He pressed his finger to the cut on his lip in pain.

The fairy’s big blue eyes immediately widened and he leaped into the air, coming close to Asami’s face to examine the tiny wound. With a flick of his elegant fingers, golden dust covered Asami’s lip and his wound disappeared. With a flourish the fairy pressed his teeny, tiny mouth to the fat of Asami’s lower lip in a kiss. “Thank you” He murmured, astonished and utterly enamored. He held out his hand and the little fairy perched in it, chocolate still smeared on his lips and the boy grinned an adorable little cockeyed grin, his greenish blue wings blinking in the light.

Asami smiled back at him, “Well, what do I call you my tiny little hero?”

The boy looked left and then right, as if looking for something and then fluttered back down to his own small plate. With his finger, he wrote something in the smear of dark chocolate left on the plate. Asami picked up the plate and squinted at it while the boy sucked on his finger and watched.

The kanji he had written was “明”

It meant bright. It was also the symbol for the name Aki.

“Aki?” He looked at the fairy questioning and the little blond nodded enthusiastically, his wings fluttered, making a happy jingling chime. Asami assumed it was a nickname and probably not his whole name but he didn’t mind. He finally had something to call his adorable little man. What Asami didn’t know was that fairies almost never gave anyone their whole name, not even other fairies. Like many magical beings they believed that having the real name of a being is often seen as holding the essence of that thing and therefore knowing a magical creature’s real name gives you power over that being.

“Well alright my little Aki-chan, hows about we clean up here and you can help me get ready for work.” The fairy jingled and hovered about Asami as he did the dishes, playing and splashing in the warm water and sudsy bubbles until he was all clean again. Finally Asami picked up a bowl and filled it with piping hot water. The fairy settled down into it like a King in a hot tub, practically purring with contentment. Asami laughed at the picture he made and then offered him a dish towel when he was done.

He turned and headed back to his bedroom with Aki in hot pursuit, following Asami everywhere the penthouse like a fateful kitten. He headed first to the bathroom to shave and comb his hair and then stopped, stunned by his reflection. He busted out laughing. His head was covered in knots, his straight black hair so twisted up on itself it almost made him look like he had a riot of curls covering his head. It was going to take forever to undo the mess the mischievous fairy had made of his hair while he slept.

"Touché little guy! Is this is pay back for me picking you up by the wings and locking you in the lantern? If so I do humbly apologize!" said Asami with a dramatic bow, " Can you forgive me?" The little fairy flew in circles giggling at Asami's childish behavior.

Asami pointed to his head, "Well if everything is OK between us now you little trouble-maker undo what you did to my hair."

The little fairy giggle mischievously at Asami and flew back in the bedroom. Asami was in the hot pursuit of the little trouble maker that had apparently decided it was a good time to play hide and seek. Asami was so preoccupied hunting down the little fairy, he didn't heard his phone ringing or the door of the penthouse opening. Kirishima and Suoh stood in the entry way to the penthouse in sober black suits, eyes wide in disbelief of what they were seeing.

Asami realized what they are looking at and said in a deep baritone voice, with a threatening scowl on his face, "Don't even say a word Kirishima " It was hard to be threatening with the same hairstyle as little Orphan Annie.

"Hai Asami-sama" said Kirishima trying hard not to laugh.

The little fairy seeing that Asami is not coming after him flew back to look for him. Asami was in the living room with two other humans. The little fairy recognized them immediately and flew toward Kirishima. He landed on his shoulder and curiously inspected the wound on his ear. Kirishima held perfectly still and then slowly turned to look at him, “The wound healed well. I am most grateful, small Sir.”

The fairy accepted his gratitude with a wide smile and then flew over to Suoh’s hair. The fairy seemed to be fascinated with his hair. He cocked his little head in one side and touch the large man’s blond hair. He thought that was the only one with yellow hair.

Asami watched him and smirked sarcastically, “Watch out Suoh, Aki-chan here fancies himself quite the hairstylist.”

Aki stuck his tongue out petulantly, well aware he was being made fun of. After he finished his inspection on the two humans he decided he liked them to. But not as much as he liked the Asami-sama one. As an apology, the little fairy flew back in Asami's hair and industriously began to unravel the braided strands of hair. He got frustrated and then simply shook his shimmering wings over Asami’s head and the locks unwound themselves, magically smoothed and straightened. Asami ran his fingers through his silky hair in surprise.

“Well, thank you Aki.”

The teeny fairy bowed politely and kissed his forehead before fluttering off to say hello to Kirishima again. He was easily distracted. Asami took advantage of it to excuse himself and get himself more appropriately attired. It was now time to return the little fairy to the park and the thought weighed heavily on his mind. He sent his bodyguard and secretary to bring the limo. He held out his hand to Aki and closed his hands over him very carefully to protect him from the cold as he walked outside of the penthouse. Though he had found the fairy without clothes, and assumed he didn’t need them, it had gotten much colder overnight and he was worried for him. He was trying not to get more attached than he already was to the little guy. His heart hurt at the idea of let him go.

The fairy didn’t understand what was going on but he let Asami tuck him in his breast pocket. He liked it very much, it was very warm and soft and silky and protected his delicate skin from the cold. The little fairy was dozing off, lulled by the steady comforting sound of Asami’s heart beat when the limo stopped at Shinjuku Park. Asami stepped out and Aki popped his head out of his pocket. His eyes widened. He was home!! He began chittering excitedly and pointing towards his home in the old oak tree.

Once they reached it, Asami gently pulled the little fairy from the breast pocket and put him on tree branch. With sad eyes, he pat the little guy softly and began to walk away, not looking back. The little fairy losing his warm cosy place in Asami’s pocket started to shiver at the cold wind. Sitting alone on top off the branch, he understood what was going on. The handsome human with sad eyes,the one named Asami had brought him here to return him to where he belonged.

But Aki didn’t belong here anymore, he didn’t want to spend the winter alone underground with nothing but his comics and the fat blind moles to keep him company. He wanted to be with the Handsome man!

Asami had almost reach the limo when the little fairy landed on his nose. He looks straight in Asami’s eyes with pouty lips and little arms cross on his little chest like a tiny Genie. He stamped his little feet couple of times on Asami’s nose and flew back into the breast pocket of his Armani suit.

Asami started laughing at the cute tantrum and then fished inside his pocket to retrieve the tiny boy. He looked seriously at him in the palm of his hand, “Are you sure you want to come with me? I might not ever let you go if you do.”

Aki nodded his little blond head determinedly and then ducked back inside his warm pocket. It was very cold outside. Asami laughed at the shivering bundle in his breast pocket.

“Alright, my little Aki-chan, it looks like I am stuck with you. I guess you are going to work with me today.”

At that, the little fairy popped his blond head out of his pocket and looked up at him with happy, mischievous eyes and a big smile that Asami _should_ have known meant trouble.

-

Need more? There's a LOT more! Come check out my Facebook and Tumblr pages if you want to know more about me and my writing!  
<https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>  
<http://amelitarae.tumblr.com/>


End file.
